Anything is Possible for a Possible
by Kaishei
Summary: Uh... summary coming soon to an internet near you, or not, whatever. "He's in the driver's seat now, and I'm in the trunk, tied and helpless, metaphorically speaking of course."


**This first came to me as I was aimlessly typing on my iPad to suffice my boredom, tucked away in a corner of my local public library, as I skipped College... It's a Friday anyway and I owe my Sociology teacher 4 essays, so it was worth it, even if I did have to miss Psychology too. So, I've been reading a couple of KP fics this last week, as I've recently rediscovered how awesome Kigo is... but that's not important.**

**Anyway! Let me know what you think, if it is worth continuing or not, I don't know how many people the KP fandom still holds since it has been over for quite a while now, but it's worth a shot. I only have a rough idea where this might go, so feedback is pretty essential for deciding whether to continue or not. I've no solid idea for couples or characters either, so those could go either way - whichever is more popular I guess. I'll also be posting this to my Tumblr as well, and a link can be found on my profile.**

**I'm English, and so there may be a mixture of English and American terms (for example, I struggled whether to use the term 'boot' or 'trunk', 'tyre' or 'tire'). It is likely I will be using English spelling however, with the 'u'. Uhm, I'll give this two weeks. If I get some positive feedback within that time frame, then I'll take it as a yes and start planning it out and throw out another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

I used to wonder about the future.

What would it hold for me?

Would this always be my life? What would happen when I got too old or too tired to carry on? Would I be replaced, that easily? Would my own children take up that role? Would I even have children? Would I remain independent, or would I join Global Justice? Would my brothers follow in my footsteps, would we become a team like Team Go? Would I die young, or live for years to come? Would it be murder? Age? Illness? Accident? Or just my own stupidity?

I guess it doesn't matter now.

* * *

It used to be a never-ending cycle, life that is. Like a tyre I guess. It would go round and round and round, and eventually you would get a flat, but then you would replace the tyre, and everything would be as good as new again. But that only applied when I was in the driver's seat. **He's** in the driver's seat now, and I'm in the trunk, tied and helpless, metaphorically speaking of course.

I'm still _free_, mostly. But that doesn't mean I'm not trapped. I don't remember ever being trapped by my own self-hatred before. I guess I never thought about it, how much danger I put the people around me in; I always assumed I could, and would, save them. Selfish. Stupid. Naive. Those weren't words used to describe me. Yet they were the only ones that came to mind when I questioned my character. Sometimes I wonder if people look at me, at what I do, and what I've done, and see an adult; I feel like a child.

When he gives me an order, I do it. Not because I've been zapped by any ray gun, or because I've got any sort of bug or chip attached to me. Not even because I want to. I do it because he doesn't want to take over the world. I do it because he is smart, and powerful, cunning and devious, handsome and charming, and because I did the one thing I never thought myself capable of. I killed someone.

* * *

The faint sound of sirens in the distance tipped her off to the approaching police cars, not that she couldn't have foreseen their arrival anyway. Kim released a sigh, turning the object in her hand over slowly. _What the heck is this thing anyway?_ She pocketed the round object, and backtracked her path through the museum. The police cars were outside the building now, she could hear the heavy footsteps as they began to search for the intruder.

She stayed in the shadows, she couldn't risk being seen... not yet. In the back of her mind, Kim registered a fleeting hope that someone would realize she was trapped, that someone would be coming to rescue her. She couldn't make the choice to leave herself, how could she justify more blood on her hands. How could she justify the blood of her family, the blood of her friends.

_Being blackmailed sucks._

* * *

Anything is possible for a Possible.

I never thought that anything would involve murder, _not just murder - double murder._ It was an accident, but that doesn't change what happened. She was just an innocent lab tech, he a henchman; she didn't know who she was working for, maybe he didn't either. But, I guess, maybe he didn't have evil intentions back then, just endless curiosity, a brilliant mind and an urge to protect his work.

I don't know how it happened, I was only there to scope out the place for Global Justice, to make sure we didn't have another super villain in the making on our hands. I could blame them for what happened, they sent me there after all. But I know better, it was my own carelessness that let it happen.

I let my guard down, and that's when he pounced. There was a struggle. Tables flipped, monitors smashed, glass broke. I threw a henchman off me, and he fell, dragging down the innocent lab tech, who stood between him and the window, with him. She wasn't quick enough, she shouldn't have had to be. I could only stand and watch. I wish I could say I saw it happen in slow motion, that I could have had a chance to save her, tried to save her, but the truth is that I blinked and they were gone.

I stood, frozen. The remaining henchmen washed over me, grabbing my arms and dragging me away, and still I looked on, eyes wide and heart heavy.


End file.
